megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan Juno
MegaMan Juno, known as in Japan, is the final boss from Mega Man Legends. MegaMan Juno is the bureaucratic unit in charge of the installations in Kattelox Island and tries to purge all Carbons (humans) in the island with Eden, as they passed the pre-specified limit he has to maintain. MegaMan Juno was locked inside a sealed chamber, which in turn is sealed behind three doors (namely the Watcher, Sleeper, and Dreamer doors) in one of the deepest rooms in the Main Gate ruins of Kattelox Island. It is not known how long MegaMan Juno has been sleeping in this chamber, but given the fact that a city was established in Kattelox Island with MegaMan Juno not knowing about this until he was "awakened" by Mega Man Volnutt showed that at least a century has passed. MegaMan Juno's personality is almost robotic. He is seen calm and polite most of the time and follow his orders strictly, showing no emotions. The only exception to this is when he transfers himself to his larger body upon which he becomes more violent and angry. In game events MegaMan Juno first appeared in the game after being awoken by MegaMan Volnutt, who was investigating the Main Gate. The meeting confused Volnutt, as Juno continually referred to him as a "purifier unit" and informed him that his actual name was MegaMan Trigger. Juno himself seemed slightly surprised to find Trigger in a state of amnesia as to his purpose. Volnutt responded to this with a small degree of hostility. After a glance at a control panel, Juno concluded that there was an excessive number of Carbons on Kattelox Island, leading him to send Eden a message to reinitialize the island, killing all of the Carbons. Juno alluded that this was his purpose. When MegaMan tried to resist, Juno activated a trap to restrain MegaMan and recover his memory with a back-up in Eden after the reinitialization of the island. With the help of the Bonnes, MegaMan escaped the trap and proceeded to stop Juno, who still managed to survive long enough to confirm the order to begin the reinitialization of the Carbons. After gloating that his program was backed up in Eden's central core at his request for reactivation of his program and module on the island, he dies. Data enters the room, giving the order and code to override Juno's command to Eden, and subsequently ordering the deletion of Juno's backup data from Eden. Other appearances In the non-canonical crossover Namco × Capcom, MegaMan Juno, MegaMan Volnutt and Roll Caskett first appear in Chapter 21, in the Third Moon, where Juno was revived by the Grandmaster Meio (who is interested in his technology) and works for him in return. Juno has amnesia, but after meeting MegaMan Volnutt, he slowly start to remember his past. Juno helps Druk in the fight against MegaMan, Roll, Tron Bonne and other characters, but is damaged and retreat for repairs. In Chapter 23, MegaMan Juno, M. Bison and Saya attack a chamber using Guynie Toren, and retreat after the fight. In Chapter 27, Juno attempted to return to the chamber to recover Guynie Toren with a dimensional transfer, but it didn't worked and he, along Hien and Solo, went to the location MegaMan, Hiryu and other characters where in the moment, fighting against them. Juno complains of his failures and blame MegaMan for them. MegaMan asks if he's becoming a "Aberrant Unit", even through he doesn't remember what it means, which Juno says to be also MegaMan's fault. Juno retreats with Hien and Solo. In Chapter 38, MegaMan Juno, Hien, Solo and other enemies where aboard the Flying Battleship Balrog and planned to invade the Makai, but are stopped by the main characters. Juno is damaged in battle and is almost destroyed, but manages to escape with a dimensional transfer. In the end of Chapter 43, Juno got the Eye of Atamoni in Dycroft to use its energy on Eden, giving it enough power to purge all Carbons on the planet. In Chapter 44, the party goes to Eden with the Gesellschaft to recover the Eye of Atamoni and stop Juno. Juno, along the Grandmaster Meio, Hien, Druk, Saya and others, appear for their final battle, being finally defeated. After the battle, Eden is sent deep into space to never be seen again, with the Eye of Atamoni inside. They party returns to Earth thinking the battle is over, but Saya survived and hid in the Gesellschaft, fighting against them in the last chapter. Forms and abilities In-game, MegaMan Juno has two forms. Regardless of the form, all of MegaMan Juno's attacks can destroy MegaMan Volnutt's shield in few hits and none of them can be blocked. Juno appeared first in his normal form. In battle, this form has a low health bar, but has the second strongest armor in the game — beaten only by Juno's second form. In this form, MegaMan Juno can fire laser on each arm (which deals great damage) as well as hovering and ramming into its opponent like a missile or pouncing upon his foes to crush them; should this miss, then his landing on the floor can cause a shockwave similar to the Garudoriten, which could damage his foes on the ground. Juno also moves very fast and is also capable of teleportation, and his arms can move away from his body to attack his foe from any direction. It is also interesting to note that his arms can teleport independently from the rest of his body while attacking. After being defeated, only his head and torso remains, which he attaches to the wall, revealing his second form inside. MegaMan Juno's second form is a large Reaverbot-like machine. This form is by far the strongest foe in the game with the strongest armor and the second highest health bar, beaten only by Bruno, and Juno can move even faster, is capable of teleportation like the first form, and can jump onto his target and use his claws to dish out high damage. In addition to its claws, MegaMan Juno can also shoot a large fireball which is larger than a Hanmuru Doll, which is followed by ramming charge onto its target hard to evade due to his large size. He is also capable of releasing waves of fire across the floor by swiping his claw. His most devastating attack in this form includes a combo of powering himself up (where he and a quarter of the room's area would be covered in an impenetrable energy pillar that can damage any foe) before shooting a barrage of lasers onto its target from above - one hit from the laser can knock MegaMan Volnutt out and would leave him incapable of avoiding the succeeding laser blasts. Strangely, entering this form seems to force a massive personality change in Juno, as he goes from his normal almost robotic personality to a considerably more violent and angry version of himself. Trivia *Juno is also the name of a Roman goddess of marriage who is the wife of Jupiter. *Juno's theme music, which can be heard during the cutscenes in which he is featured, is an arrangement of Johann Sebastian Bach's "Little Fugue in G Minor". *The battle with Juno has some parallels to the battle with Sigma in Mega Man X. Namely, after being defeated, Juno explodes and only his head remains, which rises into the wall to join a much larger, more powerful body. *The concept of an evil Mega Man would later be expanded upon with Rockman Shadow in ''Mega Man Classic'' series, Copy-X in the ''Mega Man Zero'' series and Model W in the ''Mega Man ZX'' series, the latter of which is titled "The Evil Mega Man". ** A similar concept also exist in Mega Man II with Quint. *Juno appears alongside other Mega Man villains in the Short Circuits for Issue 55 of the Archie Comics Mega Man series. Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final bosses